


You are my Sunshine

by Demonic_Moriarty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/Demonic_Moriarty





	You are my Sunshine

Cas ran into the large open warehouse and froze when he saw the crumpled figure of his hunter on the floor. 

"Dean!" He shouted and dropped his angel blade, running to him. He dropped to his knees and pulled him into his arms. 

Dean's eyes fluttered and he coughed softly, blood dripping down his chin, "Hey, Cas."

Tears were streaming down Cas's face and his hands glowed blue with grace. 

Dean covered his hands and shook his head, "No, Cas, don't. It's over."

"No, Dean, no," Cas sobbed and pressed his forehead to Dean's. 

Dean smiled weakly and tilted his head to softly press his lips to Cas's, "Shh, Baby, shh it's okay."

Cas's whole body was shaking as he held Dean to his chest, "No, Dean, please don't die."

Dean cupped his cheek and sung softly, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Cas sobbed and clung tighter to Dean as he continued to sing softly.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and I cried," Dean gasped and choked before continuing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Cas kneeled on the ground, cling to Dean and shaking softly. Listening to his hunter sing softly. 

"I'll always love you and make you happy. If you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another. You'll regret it all one day," Dean was gasping for air and his eyelids drooped. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..."

Dean gasped and choked on his last breath. Cas felt his hand slip from his cheek and sobbed out to Dean's lifeless body, "Please don't take my sunshine away..."


End file.
